


One Step Away From Heaven

by PyroKitty24



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroKitty24/pseuds/PyroKitty24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, page-long story of how overwhelming death can be. AradiaxFeferi fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Away From Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> It's shit, I know, but idk there needs to be more of this pairing

Feferi shielded her eyes from the bright light with her webbed hands. She could feel herself being thrust forward, and just when she thought she couldn't take it any longer, she burst roughly out of the light.

The troll landed with a thud on what she could only imagine was the ground. It was so dark she couldn't see her own hand let alone her new surroundings. On top of that, it was cold. Being a seadweller, she was used to the cold. But nothing had ever been as cold as this.

After giving a slight shiver, the girl attempted to push herself up. She found she was too weak to stand on her own and only successfully managed to fall down once again. With an annoyed huff, she flailed her arms out around her to find something to use to pull herself up. She began to worry when, even after pulling herself forward a bit, she couldn't feel anything. It was almost as if she were completely alone.

The young princess wrapped her arms around her legs and pulled her knees up against her chest. She wasn't sure what to do now. Where was she? What had she been doing?

Oh, right. Sollux and Eridan had been at it again. Fighting. Over her. Eridan had won again...

Suddenly the girl started to sob, pink tears falling down her face. She hadn't wanted any of this to happen. Sometimes she regretted letting Eridan go as her moirail, but it had been the best for both of them. At least, it should have been. She continued to cry as she pressed her face up against her knees.

Feferi was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the sudden burst of light in the distance, nor how it continued to come closer. In fact, it wasn't until the light was directly in front of her, warming her, that she looked up.

"Aradia?"

This appearance of the Aries was the last thing the highblood was expecting. She had always been fond of Aradia and was sad when she found out the troll had died, but Feferi had never been as happy to see her as she was now.

The maroon-blood reached out a clawed hand on which Feferi quickly latched herself. Aradia pulled the other troll to her feet and gently wiped the girl's tears away with her thumb. They exchanged warm smiles before Feferi threw herself on the lowblood, wrapping her arms around the other and burying her face in her neck. Aradia just rubbed Feferi's back, making small, comforting circles.

Once Feferi had calmed down, the princess leaned up and touched her lips against Aradia's cheek.

Aradia placed a return kiss on the top of the girl's head before mumbling, "It's time to go now, highblood."

Feferi nodded her head before asking, "Where exactly are we going?"

Aradia, who had never let go of the other's hand, led her back the way she had come.

She answered, "Somewhere where you won't have to worry, at least for a while, anyway."

Feferi giggled in reply before leaning over and pecking her savior on the lips, wanting the other troll to know exactly how grateful she was for the help, and exactly how grateful she would always be.


End file.
